Sometimes
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: Kadang-kadang mereka hanya bernapas dalam hening. Izaya/Namie :D


**Disclaimer: Copyright to Ryohgo Narita and Suzuhito Yasuda**

**A/N: an Intermezzo for a comeback(?) *plak* :P**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Kadang-kadang mereka hanya bernapas dalam hening.**_

Hanya ada tik-tak pada keyboard dan pandangan pada foto si dia yang lahir setelahnya

Hanya ada derak senyap buah shogi yang diseret di atas papan dan pandangan menerawang pada jendela yang berembun.

_**Kadang-kadang tak ada sumpah serapah, makian, atau ejekan kecil. Dalam kubus ini mereka hanya menghela napas pelan-pelan dan terlalu natural. **_

Si mata berdarah-darah tidaklah sedang bosan, ia hanya bernapas menikmati titik langka saat udara tiba-tiba terasa terlalu nyaman, saat telpon genggam tidak meraung hingga membuat pekak, saat tak ada kardus berbau anyir yang diletakkan di depan pintunya, dan saat ia bukan si kurang waras yang berbicara pada diri sendiri. Ada yang -ingin atau tidak- akan mendengarnya. Setidaknya dia punya separtikel harapan bahwa si tulang-darah lain diruangan ini tidak terus menerus memandang kertas bergambar konyol yang dibingkai...

_**Kadang-kadang dia tidak berkomentar, bibirnya hanya terkunci, bawah sadarnya hanya mengingatkan untuk tidak mengacaukan kebaikan hati alam hari ini. Untuk iblis sepertinya, hari ini terlalu baik...**_

Si mata lumeran cokelat tidaklah sedang sedih, tidak sedang meratap atau tersiksa dengan rindu yang sebenarnya tidak etis, dia hanya senang memandang kertas bergambar yang dibingkai ini dengan perasaan aneh. Tidak ada lagi desiran itu? Aneh. Bernapas dalam kubus ini membuatnya merasa aneh. Tata ruangnya aneh, baunya aneh, tugasnya disini aneh, lagipula kenapa dia ada disini? Di suatu waktu yang rasanya amat lampau dia tidak menulis di banyak lembaran kertas, tidak mengatur jilid-jilid di rak, dan tidak membawa nampan-nampan. Dia mengangkat tangan dan hanya mengatur posisi jari, lalu itu sihir karena semuanya selesai. Apakah ia dikutuk? Entahlah. Yang pasti dia tahu pusat dari atmosfer aneh ini adalah sosok yang bertahta di kursi putar di sisi yang disana itu. Tidak, wajahnya tidak aneh. Tapi sosok itu memakai mantel dengan rumbai bulu, itu sumber keanehannya. Namun ia tidak bergeming dari tik-tak di keyboard-nya hanya menghela napas dan memalingkan pandangan dari kertas bergambar yang dibingkai...

_**Kadang-kadang keheningan tidak ada yang abadi, namun kali ini saat darah dan cokelat itu bertemu tidak ada yang terlalu anyir atau terlalu pahit, hanya ada perbaikan pada posisi duduk dan detik-detik krusial pengecekan pada iris masing-masing, siapa yang akan lebih dulu tenggelam? Tak bisa ditebak, hanya terlihat semburat-semburat tipis yang menuju ilusi pada beberapa nanosekon yang lalu. ..**_

"Mau kemana?"

"Menemui Seiji. Tentu."

_**Kadang-kadang saat ia tak melihat mantel dengan rumbai bulunya, shogi diatas papan-nya, atau dokumen-dokumen rahasianya, dia merasa kubus ini adalah normal. Lalu mencurigai sumber ke-normalan adalah sosok dengan seweeter hijau yang membosankan di depan monitor yang menyala-nyala itu, hingga ia sadar bahwa si sweeter hijau juga sebuah anomali. Tenang, ia sebenarnya adalah penyuka anomali, namun anomali tentang gambar konyol yang dibingkai entah kenapa sedikit hmmm, menghilangkan selera makan? Oh, entahlah, dia mulai bosan dengan keheningan dan kenormalan...**_

"Masih saja terlalu keras kepala dan tidak rasional Nona Yagiri? Kupikir kau adalah wanita sangat cerdas, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku sudah melaksanakan semua tugasku, kau harus membayarku, dan sekarang aku mau pergi."

_**Kadang-kadang bukan karena mantel berumbai bulunya, kadang-kadang hanya isi kepalanya saja dengan seringai yang menimbulkan kernyitan, terlalu rumit. Kadang-kadang ia hanya harus keluar dari kubus ini, menghirup udara, mungkin menjadi sedikit normal, dia sudah meraih kenop-nya...**_

"Hey..."

Dia sebenarnya tak pernah menahan, siapapun. Namun, selalu ada 'kadang-kadang'...

"Hn?"

"Pulanglah, saat makan malam? Aku sudah memesan di Simon."

"Yang lain membuat pesta hotpot lagi?"

"Tidak, hmmm, tidak juga..."

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menginginkanmu..."

Pintunya sudah terbuka, kakinya sudah gatal untuk segera meloncat ditengah aspal yang basah...

"Kau juga..."

"Tentu saja aku juga tidak menginginkanmu."

"Maksudku, kau juga tidak ada yang menginginkan."

_**Kadang-kadang ia tidak memakinya atau berteriak frustasi, hanya memutar bola mata...**_

"Terserah."

"Terserah juga. Tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak sayang pada makanan Simon?"

_**Kadang-kadang pintunya berdebam dengan keras, lalu ia hanya memandangi dengan senyum kekanakan pada pintu kayu yang berpelitur mengkilat.**_

Dan dia juga harus pergi, sekarang, meraih mantelnya, lalu keluar juga dari kubus ini. Pada akhirnya ia harus kembali pada rutinitas dan segala anomalinya...

Namun dia akan pulang.

Sejak 'kenormalan' menurut persepsinya itu hadir disini, dia selalu pulang.

Dan sebagai informan terhebat, satu-satunya informasi yang tak pernah diketahuinya, adalah 'kenormalan' itu juga pasti akan pulang.

Karena keseimbangan masih tetap hukum alam.

**A/N2: Pendek dan gaje -_-v apakah karakternya masih IC? Author sangat berusaha (9*.*)9 *plak***

**Read?**

**And**

**Review?**

**:D**


End file.
